


Skewed Fairytale

by Salmon_I



Series: Jesters & Kings [3]
Category: Love Mode
Genre: As Fluffy as I can make Jin and Katsuki anyway, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: "Marudo-san, these are box seats! And what would I do with two?""Invite Jin-san."Katsuki felt a blush heat his face. "Ask Jin to go to the theater with me?""It's called a date." Marudo supplied helpfully.A Valentine's fic featuring Jin and Katsuki





	1. Chapter 1

_February 12th, 12:43 PM_

"I couldn't take it." Katsuki pushed the envelope back towards Marudo.

"Why not?" The host smiled. "Tori won't be back until next week, so he sent them to me with his apologies. But I'd rather stay in." He pushed the envelope back. "Chai says you love the theater. And Seiichi says he's given you tickets to symphonies and plays before."

"I... well, yes, but..." Katsuki looked at the tickets again. "Marudo-san, these are box seats! And what would I do with two?"

"Invite Jin-san." Marudo suggested.

Katsuki felt a blush heat his face. "Ask Jin to go to the theater with me?"

"It's called a date." Marudo supplied helpfully.

"Jin and I... we don't have that sort of relationship."

"What sort of relationship do you have?"

"We... I don't know." Katsuki sighed. "The sort that doesn't involve going to the theater."

"Because he doesn't want to? Or because you've never asked him?"

"He's never asked me either."

"Mn... do you know how old I am, Katsuki-san?"

Katsuki blinked at the question. Marudo was the B&B's No. 5 Uke. He'd had an exclusive with Tori for an unknown amount of years to him. He was a beautiful man, and while Katsuki knew he was mature, he'd never attempted to place an age on him. "No."

Marudo smiled. "Thirty-one. And Jin was a host already when Aoe Shougo... recruited me."

He didn't miss the hesitation. Aoe Shougo's methods of "recruitment" were rumored to have been wide and torrid. Unpleasant memories to those involved. The room felt colder just for the mention of him. "What does that have to do with Jin and my relationship? I know he's a host."

"But do you fully understand the psychological impact of a lifetime spent as one? Tori always complains to me, even now, 'Why don't you ever ask me for anything?'; 'Why don't you ever say - "Let's go here. Let's do this."?' And I can only tell him. 'I don't think like that'. My role has always been to supplement to the dreams and desires of others, not act upon my own."

"But that's... but you're..." Katsuki hesitated to finish the sentence - not wanting to insult Marudo.

"An uke?" Marudo finished it for him. Far from insulted, he looked amused. "As a man, become like a woman, eh? You've dated woman, I hear, Katsuki-san. Are they submissive? Do they let you call all the shots?"

Katsuki's first thought was of Eiko. Laughing and smiling as she chose work over him. Of the first time she approached him at the cocktail bar he served at. Flirtatious and inviting, yet somehow, in control. He laughed. "Heck, no."

"Jin-san may seem to always be in control. But he, too, is a host. He, too, has spent a lifetime fulfilling fantasies. He may think - 'I'd like to do this or that'. But if it is not in accordance to the client's whims, he dare not."

"I'm not a client." Katsuki pointed out. "I'm... we're... I'm not a client." He once again found himself without a term for what Jin and he were. It was easier to put words to what they weren't.

Marudo smiled. "No, you aren't. You are, however, the only man I have ever known Jin to sleep with who was not a client." He paused for a moment, before continuing - his voice thoughtful and sad. "Katsuki, you forget to want after awhile. Forget to dream... you can fail to recognize your own fantasy. Until you're served it."

"He'll laugh at me." Katsuki looked down at the tickets.

"But he might say yes."

"But he might only say yes because I've asked not because he wants?"

"I do believe Jin enjoys the theater."

"I... I just can't." He pushed the tickets back at him. "Besides, he might be with a client that night, for all I know."

"You'll never know without asking."

"Then I guess I'll never know."

"Alright." Marudo took out one ticket, and pushed it at him. "Then go alone. I'll just find someone else to give the ticket to."

Katsuki looked at the ticket, then up at Marudo. "But it's a box seat. It's so expensive."

"Wouldn't it be a shame to let it go to waste, then?"

Katsuki hesitated a moment more before taking the ticket. "Thank-you, Marudo-san. I take my leave of you."

"Oh, Katsuki-san!" Marudo called.

Katsuki paused partway out the door. "Yes, Marudo-san?"

"Do you have something to wear to the theater?"

"I have some suits." He assured him.

"Suits are for dinner, Katsuki. For something like this, it should be a tuxedo."

"Um... I don't have-"

"As I thought. Shall we go shopping, then? Say, tomorrow at five-thirty?"

"Marudo-san, I really can't afford - "

"Don't worry. I know you don't have a host's salary. I promise you won't spend a penny more than you can afford."

Katsuki wasn't at all positive Marudo knew how little he could afford, but didn't want to hurt the other's man's feelings by declining either. "Tomorrow. Five-thirty." He repeated. "Have a good evening, Marudo-san."

"You as well, Katsuki-san." When the door closed, he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "It's Marudo... He'd only take one. I tried to convince him, but he's convinced Jin would not be amenable... Of course, he'll be at the shop shortly after five-thirty. I imagine it will be great fun, I'm looking forward to it, Sensei. Until tomorrow." He hung up the phone.

_To Be Continued..._

 


	2. Chapter 2

_February 13th, 5:23 PM_

Morning shift officially ended at five o'clock. But it was not at all unusual for a Pageboy to be stuck up to an hour after shift completing a task give him by a guest. Katsuki exited through the employee entrance with a sigh of relief.

"Katsuki-san!"

He turned to find Marudo waving for him. "Ah, Marudo-san, I thought I'd run home and change."

"Oh, there's not time. Our appointment is at five-thirty." Marudo told him.

'Appointment?' Katsuki thought in shock. "Um, Marudo-san, the expense-" He stammered.

"No worries." Marudo took his arm and led him towards a waiting limousine. "It'll be my treat."

"I couldn't accept."

"Nonsense. All that money Tori pays for me sits around in the bank since he always pays for our outings, too. It's just a tuxedo, Katsuki-san."

The limousine door opened and Kiichi stepped out. "Good afternoon. Marudo-san. Katsuki-san." He greeted, grinning.

"Huh?" Katsuki froze. "What? What is he doing here?"

"Sensei heard we were going shopping, and offered to drive. Well, he offered Haruomi actually. So I thought we'd all go together."

Katsuki had the distinct feeling he was being set up, but couldn't figure out what for or how to get out of it.

"I'm looking forward to today, Katsuki-san." Kiichi grinned.

If Marudo hadn't been holding his arm, Katsuki was sure he'd have run away then and there.

 

* * *

 

  
_February 13th, 5:42PM_

Jinnai Kuniaki parked his car outside the tailor shop, pausing when he saw a limousine parked there as well. One he recognized the plate numbers of. 'Wonder what Kiichi's up to now.' He studied the limousine thoughtfully. 'Hn, this should be fun...'

He entered casually, and a man hurried to greet him. "Good afternoon. Ah, Jinnai-san. Pick up or adjustments?"

"Pick-up." Jin replied.

"I'll go fetch it then." He hurried to the back room.

"Oh, Katsuki-san! You should try this one on."

Jin's head snapped over to the left upon hearing his lover's name. Katsuki was surrounded by Kiichi, Marudo, and a salesman. He was still dressed in his pageboy uniform, and his hair was still back in the ponytail he wore to work in. Marudo, who'd been the one to speak, was holding up a white tuxedo in front of Katsuki, who was looking a little overwhelmed and flustered over the whole affair.

"White, Marudo-san? That seems rather... impractical." Kiichi opinionated.

"It's very fashionable, though." The salesman put in.

"But black is far more classy." Kiichi complained.

"Will you be wearing your hair up like this?" The salesman queried.

"Hn?" Katsuki had completely forgotten about his hair, obviously. "Oh, no, I usually wear it down."

"Truly? I always see you with it up." Marudo mentioned.

"He's always working around you." Kiichi pointed out.

"How does it look down?" Pushing the white tuxedo into Katsuki's hands, Marudo reached up to pull out Katsuki's hairband, letting his hair fall into it's natural style. "Oo-la-la, Katsuki-san."

"Oh." The salesman seemed inspired suddenly. "We have the most marvelous tuxedo fresh from the runway. Ian Sanders modeled it."

Jin felt his eye twitch. He had no idea what was going on, but there was no way he was going to stand there and let Marudo and Kiichi dress Katsuki in anything modeled by Rin's moronic client. Ignoring the salesman who'd emerged with his own order, he crossed the floor casually to come alongside the group. "What's this? Is it buy the poor a tuxedo day?"

Katsuki turned startled eyes on him, but Marudo and Kiichi seemed unsurprised by his appearance. He definitely smelled a plot, but with Kiichi involved, that was a given.

"Jinnai? What a surprise!" It was obvious the other host was anything but surprised. "Did you have an appointment?"

"Just a pick-up." Jin replied. To his amusement Katsuki was trying to hand off the tuxedo he'd been handed, but Marudo and Kiichi kept pushing it back at him.

"Oh, do you have some spare time, then?" Kiichi glanced over with a grin. "Maybe you could give us a hand. Marudo and I can't seem to agree on anything."

"And what is this all about?"

"I gave Katsuki-san a ticket to the theater." Marudo supplied. "Tori won't be back in time. And wouldn't it be a shame to waste? But he doesn't have anything appropriate to wear."

Katsuki's face was flushed red at this point. His eyes locked at some spot on the floor. He looked like a kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Which wasn't far from the truth. He shouldn't have been accepting presents from the other hosts, and he knew it. "And who's paying for this?"

"Tsk." Marudo squinted at him "Don't you go being a stickler for rules now of all times. I'm not a guest. I can tip the staff as I see fit."

"Tickets and a tuxedo? That's one hell of a tip."

"Well, Katsuki-san is my favorite pageboy." Marudo replied. "If you're going to be a sour puss, you can go about your business, Jinnai."

Jin ignored him. "Why so silent, Katsuki? I'm starting to think they've taped your mouth shut."

"Urk." Katsuki looked up. "No, I'm fine! I just-"

"You're going to get overrun if you just stand there. Are you honestly letting Marudo and Kiichi dress you?"

"They were just suggesting-"

"Marudo has no taste, don't you know that?"

"Just talk about a guy like he's not here, why don't you?" Marudo huffed from the side.

"Marudo always looks nice." Katsuki protested on the other hosts behalf.

"That's because Tori buys his clothes for him." Jin took the white tuxedo out of his hands, giving it a cursory glance. "This being evidence of why he does." He tossed it over his shoulder.

"Eep!" The salesman ran forward to grab it up.

"I'd like to see you do better." Marudo challenged... a bit late, as Jin was already glancing through the racks.

"There's a subtext here, you know." Kiichi whispered to Marudo.

Marudo nodded. "Mm-hm. He wants Katsuki dressed to his taste."

"Here, try these on." Jin pushed two tuxedos into Katsuki's chest.

"But-" Katsuki began to protest.

"What? You need help dressing?" Jin smirked when a new blush colored Katsuki's face. He turned to storm off to the dressing room, but Jin caught the back of his collar. "And, Katsuki, come out in them. We have to see the fit to make an appropriate decision."

"Grr..." Katsuki didn't reply, but stomped into the dressing area, shutting and locking the door loudly.

"You're ruining our fun, Jin-san." Marudo came up to stand beside him. "I was beginning to feel a bit like I was dressing Cinderella for the ball, and now you've completely taken over."

"You two are hardly fairy godmothers. You're more like the wicked stepsisters."

"A mean spirited, but not inappropriate comparison. Still, when you fall for the Big Bad Wolf instead of Prince Charming, the fairytale is bound to get a little skewed."

Jin chuckled, but before he could respond, Katsuki emerged in one of the tuxedos. The color was good, but the fit was baggy, hiding the attractive slimness of his figure. Jin shook his head. "The fit is terrible. The next one."

Katsuki frowned at him, his eyes threatening rebellion. Jin watched him, glancing at the hard line of his mouth. He knew how to soften his rebellion to obedience. One kiss was all it ever took. 'One word of protest...' He thought, waiting.

Katsuki seemed to read his mind, though, and he whirled away - returning to the dressing area.

"So obedient, and I heard he was quite the wild one when he first came. Breaking and entering and everything." Marudo mentioned.

"Jin put him through intensive training." Kiichi volunteered.

"Training your own companion. How very... Pygmalion."

"Boy's rarely this obedient." Jin spoke thoughtfully. "He must truly want to go to this play of yours."

"Chai says Katsuki loves going to the theater. Though he usually gets his tickets from Seiichi. Seiichi isn't the only one who gets such things as gifts from clients. Why did you never take him, Jin?"

"With tickets bought for me by a client?" Jin gave him a pointed look.

"If that's 'dirty' then buy your own." Marudo took ahold of his arm. "Treat him as only a sexual object and sooner or later, Wolf, some nasty Prince Charming will steal him away. Tori bought out the whole box, you know. Shall I have Sensei fill those seats with charming men from the university?"

Before Jin could reply, Katsuki emerged in the second tuxedo. Jin paused, studying him from head to toe, a smirk curling his mouth. He slipped his arm out of Marudo's hold, and strode forward to study Katsuki closer. "Ideal." He murmured. Katsuki flushed, no doubt remembering the first time he'd used the word to describe him - exactly as Jin had intended he would.

"A coat?" The salesman suggest to Jin, obviously having noted who it was necessary to please to make the sale. "Or a cape, perhaps?"

"A cape." Jin responded without pause.

"Jinnai-san?" The salesman holding his own suit approached.

"Put it on the bill with this attire." Jin nodded at Katsuki.

Katsuki's eyes widened, glancing at Marudo briefly. "But I thought-"

"I'm paying." Jin cut him off. The salesman returned, placing a double caplet over Katsuki's shoulders. Jin studied him for a moment before nodding. "That as well."

"Of course, sir."

"He'll be wearing it out." Jin returned to the rack, studying the tuxedos again.

Katsuki followed him "Um... wearing it out? But the play doesn't start until eight."

"We're going to dinner."

"Why?" Katsuki asked him, eyes wide in surprise.

"Because it's dinnertime." Jin responded as if that explained everything.

"Huh?" Katsuki paused, then scowled, following him around the racks. "Hey, wait a minute! What kind of explanation is that?? Because it's dinnertime?!"

'Finally!' Jin thought, turning to grab his collar and pull him into a brief, but heated kiss. "Be good, Katsuki." He instructed, picking out a tuxedo and heading for the dressing room himself. He paused by Marudo, holding out his hand.

Marudo chuckled as he placed an envelope in it. "Enjoy your evening, Jin-san." He turned to Katsuki - eyes dancing. "And you as well, Katsuki-san."

"Hm? Do we have to go now?" Kiichi protested.

"Come along, Sensei." Marudo took his arm. "Why don't you and Haruomi have dinner with me tonight?"

* * *

 

  
_February 13th, 6:17PM_

'You can fail to recognize your own fantasy, until you're served it... wasn't that what Marudo said?' Katsuki thought as he sat down at the table of the restaurant Jin had taken him to. It was easily twice as extravagant as any previous lover had dined with him at. 'Is this a fantasy of Jin's? Or did he feel pressured because I had accepted Marudo's ticket?'

"You're awful quiet." Jin mentioned.

"I... I don't know this place." He dodged the subject.

"Only a select few do." Jin responded. "But it's one of the best in Tokyo."

"Why are we here?" Katsuki asked.

"I thought we'd already been over that. It's dinnertime, remember?"

"That explains why we're eating. Not why here. And not why together."

Jin was silent for a moment, studying the menu. Feeling exasperated, Katsuki opened his as well. "So... you'll accept tickets to the symphony from Seiichi, and tickets to the theater from Marudo, but protest dinner with me?"

"It's not.. I never... that's not it." Katsuki stumbled over his response. "I don't want to do things if... I want to please you." It was the only way he could think of to phrase it.

Jin leaned his hand on his fist, studying Katsuki across the table. "Well, then." He took the menu from Katsuki's hands. "I'll be ordering for us."

"Hn?" Katsuki blinked, then frowned. 'What the-how is that an answer??'

* * *

 

  
The appetizers were oysters. Steamed and served in shell with a sauce. To be honest, Katsuki wasn't even certain how to eat one. Jin picked up the shell, sipping from it like a glass. Katsuki followed suit slowly, feeling slightly unnerved when Jin paused to watch him. "Historically, shellfish were regarded as an aphrodisiac."

Katsuki nearly choked on the appetizer. "Is that so?"

"It is." His lips surrounded the shell, sucking the meat off of it slowly.

"But it really isn't." He closed his eyes as he imitated how Jin ate the appetizer. He opened them to find his lover's gaze on him, somehow both heated and smug.

"Are you certain? No affect at all?"

The only thing affecting him was Jin's unwavering gaze. "People eat shellfish all the time. It really must be just an urban legend."

"Hmm." Jin took a second one, sipping at it. "Pufferfish is next."

Katsuki was sensing a theme. "Isn't that also said to be an aphrodisiac?"

"It's also poisonous, if not prepared correctly."

"I remember that. And isn't it something like, if he poisons a guest, the chef has to take his own life? Not that that seems helpful in any way."

"Honor." Jin sneered. "To preserve the honor of the restaurant."

"So it's technically for his boss, not the guest that he kills himself."

"I suppose." Jin finished the second oyster, and sipped from his wine. "But it's the thrill of taunting death that's supposed to make the pufferfish an aphrodisiac."

"Is tonight's entire menu aphrodisiacs?" He asked. Jin's smirk was answer enough. He reached for a second oyster, but Jin snatched it up first. He frowned up at his lover, and found the shellfish held out - a challenge in the host's eyes. Leaning forward, he surrounded the shell with his lips, sucking the innards into his mouth slowly, his eyes sliding shut. The shell was pulled away, but a thumb brushed his lips - catching some of the sauce.

His eyes flew open and he felt his breath quicken as he watched Jin lick the sauce from his thumb. "No effect?" Jin challenged him.

Katsuki gave a toss of his head, meeting the other man's gaze determinedly. "None."

"Well, perhaps another course will prove more potent."

 

* * *

 

  
Pufferfish, truffles and roe, caviar. Katsuki couldn't remember a richer meal in his life. And with each and every dish, Jin would explain the qualities said to make the food an aphrodisiac, and the country it came from. Katsuki committed them to memory, as he had during his "lessons" with the host. Jin would always ask him about the things he'd told him later. Forgetting always displeased his lover. Dessert was a simple bowl of fruit with different dips. Refreshing after the richness of the meal. But no more innocent than the oysters. Not with Jin's eyes watching every fruit he popped into his mouth, every flick of his tongue to catch a drip of sauce. He didn't think it was the food half as much as Jin's gaze that had his body coiled with need when the meal was over. If Jin had suggested skipping the theater to return to his room at the B&B, Katsuki knew he'd have agreed. But, surprisingly enough, Jin never made the suggestion.

* * *

 

  
_February 13th, 7:47PM_

Had he truly taught him to be so sensual? Or had it been a natural talent, rusty from disuse? The way his lips had wrapped around the oyster shells. Eyes closed in invitation. The flick of his tongue against his fingers as he ate the fruit dessert. It was titillating. Downright arousing. In private, they'd only have lasted half the meal before he'd have given in to whim and ravished the boy. He knew he was dying for it. Saw it in every catch of his breath and flush of his cheeks. And they'd get there. They'd definitely get there.

Right now they were climbing the steps to enter the theater, the double caplet he'd chosen for Katsuki flouncing a little between the stairs and the wind. He looked good in the tuxedo he'd chosen for him. And the thought brought back an old, nearly forgotten, memory...

 

* * *

 

 

"Sex in the snow." Akechi, the Court Jester. The Omega of all the Semes of the B&B under Aoe Shougo.

"You'd get frostbite!" The original No 2 Uke. What had been his name? Eight years since that night. It took him a moment to remember. Jiima.

"Not if the sex was hot enough. Snow melts, remember?"

"Then you'd be rolling around in slush. That's just gross." Jiima had taken a drink from a bottle of wine he held, passing it to Jin.

"You're just prissy." Akechi had replied.

"Your turn, Marudo." He'd ignored him.

"A blowjob on a building ledge." Marudo had volunteered.

Jin had choked on the wine, laughing. "You'd fall off."

"You partner would have to hold on tight." Marudo winked.

"Suicidal sex, nice." He'd passed him the wine. They'd snuck into the wine cellar. Well, actually, Akechi had given the guard a blowjob for the key. Shougo hadn't been around for a month, and they'd been feeling cocky.

"Beat me." Marudo had challenged.

"An entire night out in public titillating each other, with no chance of privacy for hours." Jin told him.

"I don't get it." He'd complained.

"Think about what would happen when you finally did get somewhere private? You'd just rip into each other like wild beasts."

The others had started laughing. "Isn't that just your usual method, Jin-san? You're a wolf." Marudo had said.

"No, no. There's merit to it!" Jiima had put in. "The wait would be savory. And if you got desperate enough, things could get wild."

"Leave it to King to not have a simple answer." Akechi had gotten ahold of the wine. "Okay, here's one. Naked or dressed to the nines?"

"Naked, come on." Jiima had said as if it was obvious.

"How are you a higher number than me?" Marudo had complained. "Taking it off is so much sexier."

"I'm with him. Naked and ready." Akechi had shrugged.

"Dressed exactly to your specifications." Jin had offered. The group had paused.

"Damn, I think you're onto something there, King." Akechi had admitted.

"No arguments." Marudo had taken the wine bottle off the seme.

"You don't count, Marudo. You have no fashion sense." Jiima had stated.

"What?" Marudo glowered.

"Seriously? Those professional dressers? Shougo hired them for hosts like you."

"That is such a lie!" Marudo protested. The group had been laughing, and Jin had been opening a new wine bottle, when the lights turned on.

"Well, well. Don't things seem quite merry down here?"

At the first word the group was on their feet, a little unsteady but there. Lined up in a mostly straight line, as if the show of respect could somehow make up for the empty wine bottles littering the floor. Marudo had hid the bottle he held behind his back. Jin hadn't bothered trying. He knew it to be a futile effort.

Shougo studied the group as he came down the stairs. Paced the line silently. A corrupt emperor choosing the fate of errant members of his court. He reached down to pick up one of the empty bottles, going to Akechi. "The keys." The command was obeyed without hesitation. "I'm afraid I've had to fire your little friend."

The return smirk had been cold. "He wasn't much fun anyhow. Not enough noise to even get a good hard up."

Shougo chuckled, then threw the wine bottle against the wall. The sound of it shattering was loud in the room. They all had winced. "I don't pay you to pleasure security guards! I don't pay you to come down here and get drunk! Why don't we see how a month without pay suits you?"

"Aoe-sama." They'd bowed. Marudo had stumbled.

Shougo's scowl had darkened. "Marudo!"

"Aoe-sama!" He'd bowed deeper, not losing his balance this time.

"You have a guest. Do you intend to service him drunk!"

"T-There's thirteen hours before-"

Aoe grabbed the bottle from his hands. It followed the path of the first. Still half-full, liquid splattered - dripping down the wall to pool on the floor. Marudo winced away. "I suppose Shinzoo will have to take your place now."

"?! But Shinzoo is No. 7!" Marudo protested.

"We'll see what his standing is after tonight, won't we? He may be moving up. You'd best try harder, Marudo. You don't want to fall. That would indicate failure, and you know I have no patience for failure."

"I know it well, Aoe-sama." Marudo's eyes had been glued to the floor.

"Kashima." Aoe turned to his ever present second.

"Aoe-sama." The man bowed.

"Make note of the transfer of Marudo's client to Shinzoo. And that these four's wages are to be withheld."

"Yes, Aoe-sama."

"Back to your rooms, all of you. Sober up."

They'd bowed, wordless, heading for the door.

"Jinnai."

He'd paused, waiting. The others had gone ahead, leaving him alone with Shougo and Kashima.

"I expect better of you than to be involved in such a pathetic display of rebellion."

"I apologize, Aoe-sama. It was a lapse in judgment."

"Hn." Shougo had approached him. "A lover dressed to your specifications? Do you really dream of such?"

He'd stiffened at the taunt. "A jest."

Shougo had chuckled. "Was it? Don't bother with such wasteful speculations, Jinnai. The only dreams you have are the ones I select you to fulfill for a client. Forget the others. It's too late for them."

"As per your will, Aoe-sama. I am yours to command. I take my leave of you." He'd climbed the stairs, only to find Marudo was waiting for him. "If Aoe catches you eavesdropping, you'll pay." He warned him.

"These bodies may belong to him, but he can't stop us dreaming if we don't let him."

"Do you remember your dreams before this place, Marudo? Truly?" He'd challenged. Marudo had stayed silent and he'd begun to walk away.

"Jin-san." The way he'd said his name stopped him. "As your friend, I'll remember your dreams for you. Even once I've forgotten my own." He'd glanced back at him, and Marudo had offered him a smile. "I promise."

 

* * *

 

  
They were led to their seats. As the door closed behind the steward, Jin pulled Katsuki to him, kissing him hungrily. He didn't even hesitate to respond, arms wrapping accommodatingly around his neck - leaning up to mold his body more easily to his. He let it continue for a moment, his hands sliding downward to squeeze Katsuki's butt. The young man moved eagerly against him. Willing, if not downright wanton. It took all his control to push the pliant body away. "Behave, Katsuki." He murmured.

"ME?" The young man gaped at him. "You started it."

"A promise for later." Jin smirked, reaching out to trace his jawline with his thumb. "Savor the wait. It'll be worth it."

Katsuki's eyes regarded him warily as he took several breaths to calm himself. "You're impossible tonight." He told him, and took his seat.

Jin chuckled as he sat down next to him. He took his hand in his, bringing up his palm to nibble on. "This night has only just begun."

  
_To Be Continued..._

 


	3. Chapter 3

_February 13th, 8:33PM_

Katsuki found it hard to concentrate on the play. Which, he was sure, was exactly Jin's intention. His hand was going to be nibbled raw from Jin's constant attention to it. He kept pressing kisses to the palm; nibbling at bits of skin; suckling on his knuckles. It wad both distracting and arousing. A few times he'd tried to slip his hand from Jin's grasp, but his lover refused to allow him to do so. In retribution for his latest attempt to sneak his hand from his grasp, he nipped harder at the skin available to him.

Katsuki hissed at the action, glad the box seat was empty, though there were others close enough by that he kept his voice down when snapping at the other man, "I'm not edible!"

Jin only chuckled. "Now that's a matter of opinion." He whispered back, his voice heavy with intent.

Katsuki purposefully ignored him, turning his eyes back to the play. But Jin's tongue was flicking against the bite mark, soothing it little by little. He felt his body heating in response. "I'm trying to watch the play, Jin." He whispered.

"Last I checked, I wasn't blocking your view." The older man's voice was laced with amusement. Katsuki barely resisted the urge to growl at him.

 

* * *

 

  
_February 13th 9:03 PM_

Jin finally released Katsuki's hand as the intermission came. Katsuki snapped it back to his side, sending an admonishing glare his way. As they stood, he reached out a hand to lay on the small of his back, watching with delight as he shivered at his touch. His own body was heated to a boiling point, and he'd had a lot more training in self-control than his younger lover. He knew it was getting to the point that his touch was an agony. That thought alone only made his desire to simply leave now hard to resist. He purposefully led them to the lobby instead, where guests were mingling and enjoying refreshments. "You seem hot." His tone was smug. Under his hand, he could feel heat radiating off Katsuki's body.

"Must be all the layers of the tuxedo." Katsuki responded snappishly.

Jin finally removed his hand, noting that Katsuki relaxed slightly when he did. He snagged two glasses of wine off a nearby tray, offering one to him. "Perhaps a drink will help."

"Isn't wine traditionally an aphrodisiac?" He replied, not taking a sip.

"Why the concern? Is the food from earlier having an effect?" He tormented.

"None at all." Katsuki replied. He swirled the glass in his cup, taking a sniff of the aroma of the liquor.

Jin noticed a few eyes roaming his way, and found his hand falling back into place on Katsuki's lower back almost before he realized what he was doing. Katsuki stiffened a little, glancing his way suspiciously. Jin swirled his own glass as he led him farther into the lobby. "How do like Marudo's choice of plays so far?"

Katsuki seemed slightly troubled by the question. "It's... interesting." He admitted. He took a small sip of the wine, and he could tell he was letting it sit in his mouth, testing the texture and taste of it, before swallowing. He felt a small smile tug at his lips. It was all exactly as he'd taught him. "How do you find the play?"

"Not without merit." He replied, sipping from his own glass.

Having come toward the end of the lobby, Katsuki slipped away from his hand, turning to face him as if it was not an excuse to avoid his touch but continue the conversation. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean by that."

Large windows were at this side of the hall, no doubt cool from the night air outside. He leaned against them, and Jin thought he saw him exhale a slow breath, as if in relief. He smirked. "I find the concept of the play reasonably true to life. Therefore it isn't without merit."

Katsuki glanced down at his glass. "Are we simply discussing the concept here? I thought we were seeing a play, not having a discussion group of a novel."

Jin arched an eyebrow. "So now you want my critique of the actors?"

"If you like."

"I find the leading man's portrayal lacking."

"Truly, why?" Katsuki asked, honestly interested. He sipped from the wine again.

"He isn't forceful enough. The part should be strongly played, don't you agree?"

"If you dislike it, we can leave." He suggested slowly, resting the wine glass against the side of his neck.

Jin stepped closer, far closer than was proper to anyone watching. He saw a shiver go through Katsuki at his nearness. "You seemed so interested in coming, yet you want to leave early? Any particular reason?" His voice was low in invitation.

Katsuki swallowed. "None. I just don't want you to be bored."

"I'm far from bored." He assured him, watching him lick his lips nervously. He barely resisted the urge to taste them, despite the group behind them that were no doubt starting to take interest in their scene. "Is it perhaps that you can't wait an hour for more pleasurable pursuits?" He challenged.

Katsuki met his gaze steadily, despite the fact that his breathing was obviously heavier. "I can wait. Why? Can't you?"

He stepped back, offering his arm. "Shall we return to our seats then?"

The challenge was clear now. And as usual, Katsuki met it head on. He took the offered arm, eyes flashing with sheer stubborn determination. "As you like."

 

* * *

 

  
_February 13th, 10:13 PM_

If Jin regretted his decision to drive instead of taking a limousine, it didn't show. Katsuki could barely sit still. Jin's every touch was electing an electrifying response from his body. All evening their flirtations had been reaching levels of sensuality he wasn't sure he could contain his response to. But that, Jin had made clear, was part of the challenge. And he had yet to fail to meet one of Jin's challenges to him.

The end of the play was actually troubling him a little. Marudo's choice seemed ironic indeed. The car stopped at a stoplight, but Katsuki only knew because the car stopped moving. He was looking out the window at the Tokyo street. Glad for the chance to try to cool his body's fervor. As if sensing his intentions, Jin's had was suddenly on his leg, stroking upward. He gasped slightly, a blush heating his cheeks. "J-Jin!" He complained. Instead of withdrawing his hand, he pushed his legs apart to rub his inner thigh.

"I want you heated for me. Don't get cold now." Jin's tone sent shivers through his body.

"If you're not careful, I won't last." He squirmed, moving closer to the door to avoid the invasive hand.

"Oh, I know you wouldn't give up so easily." The hand returned to the top of his thigh, though. But it remained on his leg the rest of the drive.

 

* * *

 

  
_February 13th, 10:33 PM_

Jin was positively infuriating. Katsuki had to take several cooling breaths just to get out of the car to walk to into the B&B's entrance, and he was already at the doors, acting as if he was completely unaffected. He wasn't even looking at him. Letting his anger give him the necessary drive, he stormed past Jin into the building, heading for the elevator. He hit the button with more force than needed, and purposefully sidestepped to the other side of the elevator doors when Jin approached. Jin didn't even chuckle at his actions, which was rather unusual, but he didn't dwell on it. Jin's words in the car made it clear that he had no intention of ending the night with the play. If he'd dared even suggest it, he might have had to hit him.

He let him onto the elevator first, and he made sure to stand as far from him as possible, despite the fact that his body wanted the exact opposite. Sooner or later his head and body needed to get it's act together, he decided. Jin made no comment on his distance again, merely hitting the button for his floor.

The wait was killing him and he bit his lip, taking in several deep breaths again. When the doors opened he moved to step out, only to find himself grabbed from behind and flung over Jin's shoulder. He could only gasp in response, too surprised by the action to think clearly. A few strides later they were inside Jin's room, and he found himself pressed against the wall, being kissed with a hunger that made his legs weak.

He wrapped his arms around Jin's neck because he was sure his legs were going to give out without support anyway, and rubbed his body against his lover's. He paused, startled to feel Jin's erection hard and hot against him through the layers of their clothes. Apparently Jin had not been unaffected, just impatient. He felt downright triumphant by the realization and he broke the kiss leaning against the wall so he could start undoing Jin's tie.

Jin didn't even make one of his usual caustic remarks. Instead he leaned his taller body so he could start nibbling on his ear. Katsuki groaned both at the feeling of his mouth and the frustration of how long it was taking to get the wretched bowtie off. Jin's hand seemed to have expertly removed his already when the knot finally came undone and he could get at the buttons of his shirt.

Jin suddenly grabbed his hands and yanked him to him, kissing him again. Katsuki mumbled a protest. There were so many wretched clothes in the way, when all he wanted was the heat of Jin's skin. The caplet around his shoulder was yanked off and tossed aside, and Katsuki vaguely tried to think how Jin had managed to hold both his wrists with one hand when he felt his back pressing into back of the couch. Jin released his wrists, and his hands went for the buttons again, only for Jin to reach down and rip his own shirt open, his lips attacking his neck and blocking his ability to get at the other man's clothing.

He gave a cry that was part pleasure, part frustration, arching against the couch back as Jin's hands worked on his pants. "Jin..." He moaned desperately. He couldn't remember his body ever being so coiled with heat before. He yanked at the suit jacket as if to remind him he was still wearing it. The trick seemed to work. Jin's hands undid the jacket buttons, shrugging out of it before returning to their original task. Katsuki tossed the item away as Jin had his caplet, giving a shout as Jin's hand closed around his erection, pumping. "Wait..." He was too hot. He couldn't hold. "Jin...ah!" He gave a cry as he came, gasping for breath. He held onto the couch, shivering. Jin's body suddenly pulled away and he looked up, confused. "Jin?"

"Turn around." Jin told him - he was at a nearby desk, pulling something out of the drawer.

"If that's laced, I'll kill you." Katsuki panted, surprised to find that release had barely cooled his heated body. He kicked off the pants, turning to lean on the couch back.

Jin was there almost instantly, his teeth nibbling on the back of his neck. "When have I ever needed it to be?" He murmured.

Katsuki bit back a sarcastic comment as one finger pushed inside of him. He gripped the couch back, trying to calm his breathing. He felt the silk of Jin's shirt as he leaned over his back, and groaned. "You could have at least... taken the shirt off."

"Time for that later." Jin's words were spoken into his skin as his lips continued down his spine. Two fingers inside of him, scissoring.

Katsuki moaned, pressing back against the evading digits, already growing hard again. "Get inside me already." He hissed.

The prompt was more than Jin apparently needed. He withdrew his fingers and slammed inside. Katsuki gave a cry, clawing at the couch. Jin reached forward to grip the couch on either side of him as he started moving. The pace was fast but Katsuki met it desperately. Jin turned his head to kiss him hungrily and Katsuki grabbed the back of his neck, feeling his nails dig into skin as Jin moved more forcefully against him, making his vision blur with pleasure.

He broke the kiss with a scream as Jin's hand squeezed down on his erection, bringing him to a second release. He could feel Jin's own release explode within him and began to shake with the force of their climax.

He wasn't even sure how they ended up on the floor, panting with exertion, his face buried in the nape of Jin's neck. The blasted shirt was still on, though. He reached up determinedly and began to undo the buttons. Jin's chest rumbled with a chuckle beneath him. He ignored it, splaying the shirt so he could bury his face in his lover's chest, breathing deeply of his scent, and enjoying the feel of his skin. "Did you plan this?" He finally asked, feeling Jin's hands move down to remove his own jacket and the tattered remains of his shirt. He shrugged out of them without objection.

"No, Marudo and Kiichi planned this all their own. I just took advantage of the offer."

Katsuki lifted his head to look at Jin suspiciously, but he saw no hint of deviousness in his expression. "Marudo offered me two tickets." He confessed.

Jin frowned. "Then why were you going alone?"

"It never occurred to me that you'd agree. Or, well, maybe I thought you might but... I didn't want it to be something you did for me."

"So if I wouldn't go, you'd go alone?" Jin watched him carefully.

Katsuki's face only clouded with confusion. "Of course, who else-?"

Jin silenced further words with a kiss, pushing him onto his back onto the rug. Katsuki's eyes widened at the feeling of Jin's erection against him.

"Already?"

"I've been waiting since the dinner." Jin told him, he leaned down to nibble at his shoulder, and he shivered at the feeling.

"We could always go to the bed." Katsuki suggested.

Jin's chuckle was dark as he pressed down on top of him. "We'll get there..."

 

* * *

 

 

_February 14th, 12:01 AM_

Katsuki lay panting in his arms. Out of breath from their prolonged romp. They had managed to make it to the bed. He nuzzled his hair, breathing in their mingled scents. "Do you know what date it is?" He asked him.

"The thirteenth." Katsuki murmured sleepily into his arm, too tired to wonder why he was even asking.

Jinnai chuckled, pulling him closer to nuzzle behind his ear. "It's midnight, Katsuki."

He felt his eyes flutter open in realization and then flutter close again. "Valentine's Day."

"Mm." He nuzzled his neck again.

"Don't expect any chocolates from me."

Jin smirked. "Why is that?"

"I understand they're traditionally viewed as an aphrodisiac. And you clearly don't need any."

Jin chuckled in response.

 

* * *

 

  
_February 14th, 6:07 AM_

The phone woke him from his doze. He reluctantly withdrew from Katsuki's embrace to answer it. A bit surprised by the biting chill in the room away from his lover's arms. He noted the number before picking it up. "Early for a social call, isn't it, Marudo?"

"Getting old on me, Jin-san?"

"Perhaps a little."

"How was my Valentine's gift?"

Jin went to sit back down on the bed, reaching out to brush Katsuki's hair from his face. "You remembered after all."

"I promised I would, didn't I?"

"True."

"I was wrong. It seems, he could stop us from dreaming. But he's gone, so the only thing holding us back from dreaming now is ourselves."

Jin's face was thoughtful as he glanced around his room at the B&B, then down at Katsuki's sleeping form. "I have no need to."

"I'm trying to figure out if that's romantic or tragic. Clue me in here."

"Hn." Jin settled back against the headboard, but didn't answer the question. "Don't you have a flight to catch? I heard Tori requested you fly out to him."

"Yes, I"m finishing packing now. But I thought I'd call and see how Pygmalion was."

"I didn't care for the ending."

"Skewed fairytales more your style?"

"I don't recall any mention of what happened to the evil Emperor's denizens after his demise."

"Why, my dear Wolf, that's simple. They lived wickedly ever after."

Marudo hung up and Jin chuckled, setting the phone aside. Katsuki curled closer to him and Jin sifted a hand through his hair, soaking in his warmth.

_Fini_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know Pygmalion, it's the book the musical play (And movie) My Fair Lady is based off of. From the first time I read it, I felt like Jin and Katsuki's story was a Pygmalion-style story, and you see pieces of that throughout my fics about them. In fact, Katsuki's visit to Hyouga's bar in Spiderwebs was inspired by how in the story when Eliza returns to the part of town she was raised in, people suddenly don't recognize her and treat her differently. Which is exactly what I have happen to Katsuki at Hyouga's bar.
> 
> So, yes, the play Marudo sent them to was supposed to be based off the book as well. The reason Jin tells him he doesn't care for the ending is that in the original story, it does not end happily as it does in the musical. In fact, after the final confrontation with Higgins, Eliza walks out for good.
> 
> Ah, but I'm getting too psychological for my cute Valentine's story. Hey, I managed to write JinxKatsuki fluff! Sort-of... (It's not my fault that there was a lemon. You can't expect sex not to be involved with these two...) I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
